All Work No Play
| num_seasons = 2 (video) | num_episodes = 9 (video), 15 (podcast only) | hostP = Twitch Youtube Podbean | runtime = ± 1 hour | first_aired = 2012-12-01 | last_aired = 2020-02-04 }}Sam Riegel and Liam O'Brien are best friends that have to make special plans to hang out due to their busy careers, fatherhood, and everything else in between. Each week, we’ll send Liam and Sam off on a special adventure — goat yoga, sword fighting, those kinds of things — and then they’ll meet back up at Critical Role Land to discuss their adventures, life, and anything else that may tickle their fancies. All Work No Play began as a sporadic podcast on December 1, 2012. It premiered in video format on September 28, 2018 on Critical Role Twitch. 'Episodes' 'Podcasts (Legacy)' * E1: Podcast 1 Hey there, folks... Not sure how you stumbled in here, but you have our condolences. Welcome to the Octagon. -Liam & Sam * E2: Podcast 2 Baby monitors, Magneto, golf books, and Laura Bailey. This episode has it all. Sorry for the wait, faithful listeners. The time of the Quickening has arrived. -S&L * E3: Podcast 3 AWNP is back from the dead! This episode we explore dwarf play, Spartan living, desert island comforts, and the siren song of Irish whiskey. Definitely NSFW this time around, folks! * E4: Podcast 4 Hot tubs, moonshine, and apple pie in the heart of the San Fernando Valley. Join us under the stars with our dreamy first guest, Mary Elizabeth McGlynn. Brought to you by Klatt Incorporated! * E5: Podcast 5 Zen and the Art of Screaming, a primer on the NYC of decades past, trampoline dodge ball, and Zod. Stay away from Cokie’s, people. You don’t know what’s in there. * E6: Podcast 6 Humble beginnings, and reaching for the stars. * E7: Podcast 7 Flame wars and the future. Reunited and it feels so good. * E8: Podcast 8 Civil Unions and Ultimate Muscles, with a bit of Kathy Bates, and a splash of tequila. Our first episode recorded on the road! * E9: Podcast 9 A new year and new beginnings, on a very special episode of AllWorkNoPlay… * E10: Podcast 10 Stiff Toys, Hunger Games, and the Horse-acuda. Another road show, this time with VO newcomer, Jennifer Hale. * E11: Podcast 11 It’s a dog eat dog world. On the road with special guest, Roger Craig Smith. (yes, we’re still here) * E12: Podcast 12 After a brief 8 month hiatus, AWNP is back in the saddle! Possibly facing the wrong direction, but back in the saddle! * E13: Podcast 13 Still alive. * E14: Podcast 14 Live from Sac Anime, with the specialest of guests. (harp music!) * E15: Podcast 15 Sam & Liam ask the important questions- Is this a podcast? What are we doing? Did you hit record? All this and more, in 2017’s thrilling episode. 'Season 1 (Video)' * E1: Sword Fighting * E2: Tap Dancing * E3: Rage Room * E4: Goat Yoga * E5: Creature Makeup * E6: Fire Spinning * E7: MAME Cabinet * E8: Hot Tub Spectacular 'Season 2 (Video)' * E1: Chainsaw Art with Julie Nathanson Trivia * In Episode 2 of the podcasts, uploaded December 19, 2012, at about 37:23, Sam and Liam discuss their upcoming D&D game with Matthew Mercer. This was the birth of the game that became Critical Role. * In Episode 3 uploaded January 19, 2013 starting about 19:00, they talk quite a lot about how the game went. References Art: Category:Content